Aircraft servers provide various applications and services to users on board an aircraft. The types of applications and services provided to users, via various user devices, include, but are not limited to, the following: flight functions, cabin functions, weather data applications, in-flight entertainment services, passenger Wi-Fi, etc. These various applications and services are grouped into different avionic domains that have different access requirements, depending on the types of users that will have access to the applications and services. For example, assume the flight crew can have access to the in-flight entertainment system, but the passengers cannot. Further assume that the passengers can have access to the weather data applications. In this example, the in-flight entertainment system can be included in a first avionics domain with a first set of access requirements so that the flight crew can access this first avionics domain, but the passengers cannot. Moreover, the weather data application can be included in a second avionics domain with a second set of access requirements so that the passengers can access the second avionics domain.